


Albus Severus Potter

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry advises his son about his namesakes and how they apply to everyday life in general.Oneshot/drabble





	Albus Severus Potter

"Dad." Albus took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you. I-I'm gay."

"Albus Severus Potter." Harry took a deep breath of his own and then he looked at his son. "You were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was gay and he was by far the wisest man I ever knew."

"Dad..." Albus rolled his eyes. "You tell me that every time I tell you something! Stop. Just stop."

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Albus looked up at his father one day. "Would you mind buying some conditioner the next time you can? I think we're out."

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry started, and his son rolled his eyes once again. Not the first time, and certainly not the last time either. You were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them never used conditioner in his life and he was probably the greasiest man I ever knew."

"Dad, this response is getting really old."

" _Two headmasters."_

"Yeah I know, I get it--"

_"Bravest and wisest men."_

"Dad--"

_"That I ever knew! Bravest and wisest, the two of them!"_

Wow. He shouldn't even have been surprised. 

 


End file.
